What Can Be Revealed
by KatyEllen
Summary: Ron invited Hermione over Grimmauld Place for summer holiday. Ron loves Hermione, but does she feel the same way? What interesting things can be revealed in this story with many twists and turns. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I hope you are okay. I just got a letter from Harry and he will be coming to Grimmauld Place in about two weeks. Dumbledore says it will be safer if you come here,(Grimmauld Place), then spend the rest of your summer at home...unprotected. Please send your reply back pronto with Pig. Dad and me will pick you up Friday at 12:00._

_-Ron_

Ron re-read the letter making sure it sounded alright. His mother just told him to send a letter to Hermione on Dumbledore's orders. Ron was sincerly worried about Hermione, she was very much in danger. Harry was too, but the youngest Weasley boy wasn't in love with Harry. Yes, as you guessed, Ron is in love with Hermione. He knew he was too obvious. (He quickly learned that after being teased by practically his whole family.)

"C'mere, Pig." Ron said sternly for he had just discovered that Pig was trying to get into his food package. "Now, take this to Hermione." Pig obliged and flew out the open window.

Ron was sitting on a bed in his room at Grimmauld Place. He was in a different room this year than last because Mrs.Weasley had discovered muggle mold was in there. She had yet to find out how to get rid of it and left that to do on a later date. This room that Ron had now resided in had gray chipping paint, a gray carpet (which Ronald believed was once purple), three twin sized uncomfortable beds (which Fred and George slept in. joy.), and a rickety desk in the corner. That is where he wrote his letter to Hermione. Hermione. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her brown bushy hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her amazing smile... 'Stop, Ron.' Ron scolded himself. 'She is your best mate and she doesn't even like you that way.' His thoughts were interrupted by Pigwidgeon swooping in, landing on Ron's stomach.

Ron eagerly took the letter from Pig ,giving him more pellets in his food dish. Before opening the reply, Ron realized it had already been three hours since he sent Hermione the letter. 'Time does fly when you are daydreaming.' he thought to himself. He tore open the letter and read:

_Dear Ron,_

_I asked mum and dad and they said it would be fine if I came to Grimmauld Place. I am doing fine and it is wonderful that Harry will be coming so soon. I still worry about him. He has lost so much and I feel so useless because I can't do anything. _Ron frowned when he read this. Hermione was doing all she could and she had no right to feel useless._ I can't wait to see you tommorrow and I better go pack right now. See you soon,_

_Hermione._

Ron was so happy that when he went to tell his father the news, he completely ignored the fact that Mrs.Black was just a couple doors down and ran...well, practically stomped down that hallway. When she awoke the lovesick Ron closed his eyes then started to say, "Shh..be quiet...shut up!" Mrs.Weasly came in at the right time. "What is going on? Ron you woke her up!" _No duh.._Ron thought. "HALF BREEDS! BLOOD TRATIORS!...-" and she went on and on until Mrs.Weasley muttered something and a blue light shot from her wand silencing the portrait. "Now why did you wake her up?" Mrs.Weasley asked after leading Ron silently down the stairs to the living room. "I was running..." Ron began. "And why were you running?" His mother cut in. "Because Hermione wrote back and she is coming tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley suddenly broke into a smile eyeing her son cautiously. "Ah..." she said. "Mum! I don't like Hermione!"Ron retorted to her unspoken words, now blushing furiously. "I didn't say that dear..." Ron was getting angry but all emotions were forgotten when something dawned upon him.

"Mum, how are we getting there? To Hermione's, I mean." She spoke, her sweet voice now changed to a stern voice, "The Ministry lent your father _another _car. Now, he is driving this time.Understood?" Ron recalled 2nd year driving the car to Hogwarts. "Yes, mum." And before she had time to reply he ran (more quietly this time) up the stairs to his room, happy for about the first time that summer, about the days that lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning went dreadfully slow to Ronald Weasley. He waited two weeks to see Hermione and now only one day seemed an eternity. He awoke very early compared to how late he usually sleeps in. The second he got up he dressed into muggle clothing that a Diagon Alley shop had on sal due to, "The extreme ugliness", as the store clerk said. Ron actually had thought the clothes were slightly fashionable. He had a red t-shirt that read, "Spice Girls", (Ron had no clue what they were, but he liked the sound of it), and blue jeans.

With-in three hours he and his dad went into the new Ministry car. "Awesome Dad!" Ron was now looking at a Volkswagon Beetle. "Yes, it is, isn't it?' Mr. Weasley replied, a smile playing across his lips. "But I am rather wary having another Ministry car around you. No more driving. _Is that clear?"_ the soon stern looking father was saying. "Dad..." Ron moaned. "I said it wouldn't happen again." Ron took a breath then said,"I hope." Mr Weasley turned around looking as if he were about to yell, but then his son said, "I was kidding, geez."

The youngest Weasley boy was amazed at the sights he could take in. He could see great forests and more muggle cars which only looked like dots from how high up they were. And before he knew it, Mr.Weasly said, "Buckle up.", and they went shooting forward to Hermione's home.

Ron approached the house slowly, awed by the sight before him. Hermione's house was...no less than beautiful. It was huge. It was white, had red shutters, a blue door, and the front yard had flowers of every color imaginable planted. He walked up the brick steps and thought, "Hermione is rich. There is another reason I could never have a chance with her." Just as Ron went to knock on the door it flew open.

"Ron!" Hermione said breathlessly smiling as big a smile as Ron has ever witnessed. Before the teenage boy had any chance to greet her, she leaped on him hugging him so tightly he..." 'Mione...I can't breath." Hermione slowly let go of him while Ron was now closely resembling a tomato. He studied her for a moment. She had the same bushy brown hair, except it was pulled back letting her best features show. She was wearing an orange tank top and blue jeans. Ron suddenly realized how different Hermione looks at Hogwarts. "Hi Hermione. How have you been?" She laughed lightly at this remark and said she was fine. A figure then appearred behind Hermione.

"Hello. You must be Ron. I am Hermione's father, Mr.Granger." Ron was surprised at how abrupt this man spoke. Just by looking at him you could tell he had money. He had graying hair, glasses down to the bridge of his nose, 'Woah,' thought Ron,'nice watch.' This boy had no clue what to say to this man. "I, I, I...I'm Ron..." he trailed off stuttering like mad. "I know," Mr.Granger said."I just said that." he know had a small amused smile playing on his lips. "Oh, I'm sorry." "Why?" Hermione's father said. Then, "Dad," Hermione said while laughing a little."Don't scare him away." Mr.Granger then kissed his daughter on her head, said"I love you. Take care and be careful.Ron take care of her for me, won't you?" Ron nodded in response. Hermione was getting thoroughly amused by this situation but then at seeing her best friend's shirt broke in to histerical laughter. "Nice shirt, Ron."she said in-between laughs. "Uh, oh..this old thing.." Now, if possible Ron was turning redder. Hermione saw she was embarrassing him and quickly said,"I didn't mean it that way, Ron. It's just, you look, well, _stupid_." She said breaking into hysterical fits of laughter. She then jumped, startled at Mr.Weasley beeping the car horn. "We should go now." Ron finally said. "Bye Mr.Granger. Nice meeting you." "Same here, Ron." Ron didn't like the look Mr.Granger gave his daughter after their good-byes. It was similar to the one Mrs.Weasley gave Ron earlier...

AN-I promise the story will get more interesting, but I need something to start off on. I will try to make the chapters longer. Please R&R! Lots of thanks to those who did!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, now leave me to wallow in my own self pity...**

The Weasley's and Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place a short while later.Hermione was suddenly hugs from the Weasley's which were currently residing at Grimmauld Place. She soon collapsed on the floor when Ginny took a running jump from across the room to hug her. Ginny looked panic-stricken and was saying, "I'm _so, so_, sorry! Are you alright! Oh, my gosh! I am _so_-" But the frightened Ginny was cut off by Hermione's booming laugh. "Hermione, are you al right?" Ron stepped in. He didn't want Hermione to think he didn't care about her. "Ron...I'm...fine" she said in between snorts. "Stop being so uptight." Fred shot George a knowing look, then turned around, wrapping his arms around himself as if imatating Ron saying, "Oh Hermione, I'll never let you fall on the ground again. Let's snog." Hermione and Ron were each turning beat red now, not looking each other in the eyes. Then George came in in a high pitched would-be Hermione voice, "Oh, Ron darling, you dashing man!" Mrs.Weasley abrubptly broke in finally after stiffling her laugh for what seemed the longest time, "Stop you two! Now leave these two alone. Ron dear, show Hermione to her room, won't you?" Ron nodded then glanced at Hermione quickly. He reached out his hand and she grasped it thankfully. George was just about to open his mouth to say something, but Mr.Weasley covered his mouth with his hand and said in an undertone, "Don't even think about it."

Ron was carrying Hermione's trunk up the stairs half-way when she realized she wasn't helping and grabbed the other end of the trunk. Ron flashed her a grateful smile. A little while later they arrived up into one of the spare rooms. It was pretty much identical to Ronald's room. After Hermione and Ron dropped the trunk on the floor he said, "Woah Hermione, what did you bring? The whole school library?" Hermione looked very annoyed at her friends remark. "No, Ron! _I_ happen to care about _my _schoolwork. Unlike some _other_ people I know!" Ron was very taken-aback. "Hermione, I was kidding...calm-down..." The teenage girl just rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of "_boys"_. "Ron," Hermione said after an awkward silence." Don't take what Fred and George said to heart. They just make jokes in their own kind of creepy ways." she now had a slight smile playing on her lips. "Yeah...I know. Try living with them for your whole life." Hermione started to gaze into space then her eyes went wide and she just shook her head saying, "I don't know how you manage." They both laughed, relieved that the tension between them had lessoned.

There was a long silence between the two friends. Then without-warning, Hermione started to cry. "Hermione.." Ron said, taken-aback. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Hermione just shook her head, looking at the ground, tears flowing freely down her face. "It's..just...I..I-" she looked up at Ron and then said in barely a whisper, "I'm scared." Ron looked down at her, her beautiful brown eyes now soaked with tears. He had never heard Hermione say she was scared. Ron understood _why_ but _how_ was a mystery to him. He thought Hermione to be one of the bravest he knew. "I'm sorry." Hermione said wiping her eyes. "I'm being stupid." Ron realized he hadn't said something for quite a while. He didn't want Hermione to get embarrassed. "No, no you're not." said Ron wiping another tear off her face. She just stood there and immediately said, " No, I'm being stupid. I of all people shouldn't be scared. There's Harry,...you." Ron told her, "We are going to be okay, Hermione. Harry, you and me. We are all going to be fine." Hermione violently shook her head and thrust her head upward to look Ron in the eyes. " Don't treat me like a child, Ronald! I know we are not going to be okay! Nobody is! I wouldn't be surprised if V-Voldemort and his Death Eaters are even more powerful than before! And YOU, Ron, should at least say his name! You are going to be hearing it quite often anymore! I am _not _a child anymore, Ronald. None of us are, anymore. Not after the Department of Mysteries! Not after Sirius dying!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

A/N-I know these first chapters don't have a lot of information in them, but the story will get better, I promise! Please, please, please R&R!

**dancerrdw-Thank you!**

**Electric Poet- That was so sweet! Thanks so much!**

**swimminggodess21-It will get cuter...trust me...**

**snochik21-Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter...you know the drill**

Ron and Hermione haven't talked since the night of the argument. (Two nights ago.) Ron knew Hermione was wrong this time. He usually took the blame for the rows they had. But Hermione had no right to blow up at Ron for trying to comfort her! The two friends, If we are any longer, Ron kept thinking, have been receiving odd glances from the Weasley family for their lack of communication.

Ron couldn't take this any longer. He had to talk to someone. Someone who understood girls. Someone close to Hermione. Someone like Ginny!

"Ginny, I just don't get it. One minute we were fine, the next she was yelling at me for- well, I don't even know what!" Ron was now sitting on Ginny's bed talking to her about Hermione, hoping to get some advice. Ginny hung onto every word Ron spoke and after he finished she immediately answered, "Apologize." Ron's eyes went wide. "You can't seriously think she is right can you! All I did was try to cheer her up a bit, and now we haven't been talking for two days!" Ginny chuckled. "No, for once Ron, I think you are right."

"Then why-"

"Because," Ginny said. "because you value your friendship with Hermione, don't you?" Ron nodded. "You hate being mad at her, right?"

"Yes" Ron said. "You don't want this whole summer to go to waste with another one of your silly arguments?"

"Yes." Ron said simply. "You want to snog her senseless?"

"Yes" Ron had to wait a while for his words to sink in. Oh no! He thought. He suddenly started to shake his head violently as Ginny was smiling. "You like her! I knew it! Ron, when are you going to tell her?" Ginny who was jumping up and down, stopped as she asked this last question. "Ginny don't say anything. If Fred and George find out-" He was interrupted by... "Oh yes. What would happen if Fred and George knew about Ickle Ronnikin's crush on Hermione-poo?" The twins had walked in with Extendable Ears in tow. "So," George started. "So we were right about you. If Hermione finds out about this...Oh, the things that could happen." George had on that evil smile which Ron hated so much. "Please guys, please, for once in your life keep quiet!"

"Oooo, Ronnie is getting nasty! You better watch what slips out of your mouth and we might watch what slips out of ours." said Fred slyly. "What do I have to do to keep you two from saying anything stupid?" The twins looked at each other mischievously. "Well, this information is really valuable." said George.

"And, of course we don't accidently want to spill it over dinner." said Fred.

"So, considering the circumstances," continued George.

"We've decided to keep quiet." Ron started to thank them surprised at how easily he got off, but was interrupted by Fred cutting him off. "Little brother, you should know us by now. We never let anyone off so easy. We've come to the decision that you will have to do anything we tell you to, or else your little secret slips." They both smiled at their little brother and left the room.

Ron was furious. He had to tell Ginny he liked Hermione. Now Fred and George were going to blackmail him into doing whatever they want. But, before their reign of terror had begun, he knew he had to apologize to Hermione.

He timidly made his way to Hermione's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Hermione's voice called out. "It's me." Ron said through the crack in the door. The door swung open. Hermione was there with an inquisitive look upon her face. "What do you want?" she said sharply. "I-I-um...I came to a..a..apologize." Ron said weakly. Hermione looked at the floor. "Hermione? Did you hear me? I said I came-" Hermione shook her head. "I heard you, Ron. I'm sorry too." she gave him a weak smile. They both just stood there smiling at each other for they don't know how long, until they heard Ginny call them downstairs. "I guess we should see what she wants." Hermione said breaking the silence. "Yeah..."

Apparently Ginny had wanted them to come downstairs due to the fact that Mrs.Weasly had requested that they set the table for lunch. They had a scrumptious meal consisting of Turkey sandwiches and soup. But the big event at lunch was Ron holding Hermione's hand. (accidentally of course) ;) Hermione and Ron had both went to grab the sandwich plate at the same time, when Ron's hand went on top of hers. They both blushed, quickly broke apart, and became even more embarrassed from the sniggering faces of Fred and George and Mrs.Weasly trying to hide her smile behind her hands.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Ginny asked after they had finished lunch. "I don't know," George started. "Not much to do here." Hermione held her chin in her hands looking up at the ceiling, apparently thinking about what to do. "Hey!" she finally said, making them all jump, since they were accustomed to the quiet. "Why don't we play Truth or Dare!" Fred, George, Ron and Ginny looked at her bewildered. "Oh, that's right." Hermione said. "It's a muggle game."

"How do you play?" Ron asked incredulously. "Well," Hermione began. "Each person takes a turn asking whoever they want, Truth or Dare. If the person picks truth, they have to answer the question they are asked. No lying. If the person picks dare they have to do what ever the person tells them to do."

"Sounds a bit like mum." Fred said. "Well, I like the idea. But I am incredibly thirsty. Ron, won't you get me a drink?" Ron looked at Fred as if he were crazy. "You get it yourse-" George looked at him too. "Yes Ron, while you are in there get me some of mum's fudge. I do believe it is in the cupboard. Realization hit Ron. He nodded and went into the kitchen, acting as if he were doing this pleasurably. (A/N- I have no clue if pleasurably is a word, but I like it! lol)

Ron pulled out a glass and the pumpkin juice, started to pour, then heard Hermione's voice. "Ronald Weasley, what in the name of Merlin was that all about?" Ron looked at her, a plastered smile on his face. "What was what about?" he said, hoping to sound oblivious. "You know very well what I am talking about! You never let your brothers push you around! Now tell me, what do they have on you?" Ron sharply turned his head around. So sharply in fact you could hear his neck crack. "Oh c'mon Ron, you don't think I'm that stupid, do you? Now, I am not going to ask what your secret is because you wouldn't want me to know. But now get that fudge and I will get Fred's drink." They didn't speak the whole time they were in the kitchen after that. Until...

Hermione dumped Fred's drink on him. Yes, Hermione Granger dumped Fred's drink on him. Perfect Hermione Granger dumped Fred's drink on him! Ron was in awe. Half amazed, half proud. Ginny stood there, as well as George in complete and utter shock at the sight before them. Fred dripping with pumpkin juice. "Now!" Hermione shouted. "Now, if I ever catch you blackmailing Rom again. There will be something worse than pumpkin juice on your head!" she stomped and turned away. What happened next left Ron in more shock than anyone else.

Ron was so taken by Hermione more than ever at that moment. He loved her more than anything else at that moment. At that moment Ron would have half-mindedly (again, a word?) grabbed her arm, twirled her around and kiss her. And well, we all know Ron. Does he ever use his full mind? So, that is exactly what he did.

Ron's siblings were gaping at him worse than ever before. Hermione just stood there with her mouth slightly open due to shock and leaving Ron feeling quite foolish about what he has just done. Then Hermione spoke. "Ron, I- I - I can't." and she fled up the stairs to her room.

**A/N- Cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter! It is a bit longer than the others. I want to thank you for your wonderful reviews! I want more though! I only got 2 for the last chapter! (I am so greedy aren't I? lol) Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and how I should improve! **

**dancerrdw-Sorry if I took too long! I had trouble of thinking of what to do next, but now I've planned everything out!**

**Karoline123-Thank you for reviewing my stories! Mrs.Weasley _does _like Hermione, sorry for not making that clear enough, though. **


	5. Chapter 6

**I didn't want my last Author's Note to sound rude, but I haven't been getting the ambition to write another chapter, and reviews make give me the motivation! Good or bad! I want to thank absolutely everyone for reviewing. This will be the last chapter. I think I will write a Lost fanfiction next. I'm not positive, but I might. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for sticking with me throughout the story! And, as always, please review.**

Ron stood there in shock. In shock that she ran away, in shock that he kissed her. I am such a git! Now she'll never talk to me again!" Ron thought to himself. He turned to see his brothers and Ginny gaping at him. "What are you looking at!" Ron snapped. "Uh..." Ginny started looking as if stating the obvious, her hands held out as if checking for rain. "I know!" Ron snapped yet again, interrupting his sister's soon to-be sarcastic remark. "Man, what did I do? What did I do?" Ron said pacing back and forth. "Little bro," Fred started, beaming, ignoring the fact that everyone in the room was backing away from him. He reeked of pumpkin juice. "You just kissed Hermione!" Ron bent his head down turning redder by the second. "What do I do? What do I do?" Ron flopped into the chair nearest him. "Go up and kiss her again!" George said, smiling. Ginny slapped him on the head. "You idiot! No Ron! Don't kiss her again! I don't want to sound rude, but she just ran away because you kissed her. I don't think that you'll want to try and kiss her again!" Ron knew this already, but when Ginny said this, Ron knew that Hermione must hate him for the rest of her life. Ginny, realizing what he just said, tried to cheer him up. "Ron, don't be so down. I mean she loves you. She will come back around. I don't even know why she ran away." Ron let her words sink in. It took him a while to process them. "Wait- did you just say-"

"Yes, Ron," Ginny started, smiling. "Yes Ron I did." Before any of his siblings knew it, he was flying up the stairs.

"Hermione! Hermione! Open up right now!" Ron could hear her moving around. She opened the door with a suitcase in her hands. Ron looked down, confusion etched on his face. "Hermione-" She cut him off. "Ron. I have to go. I've had a lovely time and all, but I've got to go."

"Hermione-" Hermione shook her head. "Ron, just- just let me go."

"No." Ron said abruptly as he put out his hand blocking her path. "Not until we talk." Hermione sighed, turned around, and walked into the bedroom. She sat on the bed, Ron on the floor, looking at her. "Fine. Talk." Hermione said, unmistakably annoyance in her voice. "Hermione, why did you run away?" She looked to her left and right, rolling her eyes, as if wanting to get recognition from someone who wasn't even there. "Because, you just kissed me! Did you forget that part!"

"Ginny told me you lov-like me." Ron said, his voice dropping. "I do, Ron. I like you a whole lot. Heck, I might even love you." Ron looked up a smile spreading over his face. "But, this isn't the right time. I don't want to hurt you." Ron looked down again and muttered, "You aren't hurting me I can take rejection. It isn't that bad. You know I've heard Lavender is single again and-"

"Ron! Will you shut up! I do love you. And I am rejecting you. Because I love you."

"Hermione you're too bloody confusing sometimes. One minute you love me the next you don't, the next you're rejecting me because you love me. Just make your point. It's wrong to play with teenaged- boys hearts when they are most vulnerable with puberty and all." Ron rambled on again.

"Ron, I want you to understand me. So just SHUT UP and let me finish." Ron obliged. "You know Voldemort is back again. He's after muggle-borns and I might be next. Ron, let me finish. He is going to come for me and my family and I know I'm going to die." tears were running freely down her face. "But, I'm going to be strong. I've prepared for this stuff, you know. I don't mind what happens to me, as long as you and Harry are OK. But, if he knows we are together, then Ron- you know he will kill you too." Hermione, apparently done let Ron speak again. "Hermione, don't cry. Please don't cry. I don't care what you say. I will never leave you. I promise. Hermione, I love you." Hermione, whose head was rested on Ron's shoulder looked up and said, "Ron, I love you too. But remember, you can always leave. I won't get mad. I love you and that is what matters most to me is that you're safe."

"Hermione, I promise I will never leave you."

"I know, Ron. I know." Hermione gave a slight smile. "Actually, I've been thinking, maybe Viktor is a better candidate. I mean he-"

"Hermione," Ron started. "Just SHUT UP and let me kiss you." This time, Hermione obliged.

**Well, there it is. I hope it's not too short, but that has all the information I needed to write down. So here are my thank-yous!**

**dancerrdw- You are the greatest! You stuck with me through the whole story. Thanks for every thing!**

**keej-Geez, you sound like (and are)a physco manic! Stop following me you stalker! (I'm kidding. This is someone I know.)**

**Halley22-It will continue. Not for this story particularly, but we all know it will happen! ;)**

**LuvsforRon- Thank you! I even got 9 reviews! lol.**

**suckr4romance81789-This chapter will answer all your questions...I hope. Thank you!**

**RONHERMIONELOVE-That's why there is such a thing as more chapters and cliffhangers. Thanks for taking time to review!**

**stelski-Thank you! **

**kutekelcie-Don't cry!(Sound familiar ;) I don't want you to cry! If you cry I'll cry and that will be an ugly sight. But you won't see it 'cause you can't see me...whatever. Thanks alot!**

**MrsPadfootVerona- Thanks!**


End file.
